Excuses, Excuses
by Socrates7727
Summary: Harry really needs to escape dinner to meet someone... He can't come up with an excuse, though, so he's late. He'll have to make it up to someone! HPDM smutty oneshot written for day 5 of the 30 day NSFW challenge!


AN I do not own HP or any of the characters! This is a smutty oneshot written for day five of the 30 day NSFW challenge! HPDM, no actual sex (yet)

* * *

Day Five: Blowjob

_Sixth floor, five minutes._ Harry read the note and dismissed the school owl without a reply. The sender hadn't asked a question, and they both already knew what the answer would have been if he had. Instead, Harry took one last bite of his chicken and stood.

"Oi, where are you off to?" Ron scowled at him, evidently thinking that Harry was about to abandon him to face yet another one of Hermione's study sessions alone. He was, of course, going to do exactly that—but not intentionally. Hermione frowned, as if predicting the same attempted escape.

"I'm going for a remedial potions lesson with Snape." Both of their frowns deepened. He could see someone standing at the Slytherin table, now, and he caught a flash of blond hair as the person laughed at whatever joke had just been told. God, he wanted to be the one to cause that laugh.

"That's funny," Hermione replied, though she clearly thought it was anything but. "I actually wanted to talk to Snape about my last essay tonight but he said he was leaving the grounds for the weekend to buy potions ingredients." Shit. His mind scrambled and he tried to think of a better lie, or a way to get out of the first one, but silver eyes were boring into him now from across the room and it felt like his skin was on fire. Draco's expression was blank, but those damn eyes were flickering with amusement as if he knew Harry's situation.

"Alright, you got me," The Slytherin disappeared through the doors of the Great Hall, swaying his ass a little too sexily to be unintentional. "I was going to Cedric's grave tonight. I didn't want you guys to worry but I've been writing Remus since school started up again and he thought it would be good for me. Healing, and all that, you know?"

Instantly, both of his friends expressions turned sheepish. He felt bad lying, and he felt even worse dragging Cedric into it, but he didn't know what else to say. He needed them to let him be, and he needed to follow Draco. Besides, if there was anyone here at Hogwarts who would support frantic gay hookups, it was Cedric Diggory.

"Sorry, mate. Let us know if we can do anything, yeah?" Harry nodded, but his feet were already moving. He tried not to seem too eager, but the second he was out of sight he broke into a run. Sixth floor, five minute. It had been at least seven by now, and he knew Draco would definitely hold that against him because the blond was a stickler for punctuality.

"You're late." Harry slid into the storage closet and carefully made his way through the rubbish over to the one clean corner of the room. Draco was already sitting on the table, his arms stretched back like he hadn't a care in the world.

"I know, I'm sorry. Ron and 'Mione called my bluff so I had to come up with another excuse for ditching them again." Draco hummed, but didn't seem convinced.

"What did you tell them?" Pale hands found Harry's hips and guided their bodies together, even as Draco spoke. His voice was light and casual, but his grip was anything but. Their combined heat, and the constant motion of Draco's breath against his throat—like waves, in and out, forward and back—had Harry already struggling for words.

"That I was going to Cedric's grave." The mouth beside his own hissed, and Draco clicked his tongue reproachfully.

"That's low, especially coming from you, Potter."

"I know, I just… panicked. Besides, he would approve, don't you think?" Another hum, but Harry knew by now that that was the closest Draco ever got to agreeing with him unless they were in a far more compromising position. As it was, that was as good as he was going to get. Rather than wait for words that weren't going to come, Harry pressed their bodies together with a little more friction and moved his lips to that gorgeous pale throat. It was so easy to mark… Shame they always had to heal whatever hickeys he left behind before anyone could see.

"Let me make it up to you?" He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so sexual, but the way it made Draco shudder was definitely worth it. Maybe he would talk like that more often. A nod was all he needed to cast a locking charm on the door and silencing charm on the room. He slid his hands beneath Draco's robes and found the bulge that he'd been looking for. With a light squeeze, he had Draco's full attention.

"Don't tease, Harry…" He would tease as much as he bloody well wanted to, but they were pressed for time—like always—and every second they delayed was an added risk of being found so he didn't argue. Draco always vanished or spelled their clothes off, like he was trying to show off even now, but Harry was much more physical. He tore open the clasp and yanked them down, knowing they would repair any damage done to the garments later.

Draco was already hard. Harry dropped to his knees on the dusty floor and earned a moan just at the sight of him, which was more than a compliment from the blond. Maybe it was just a Slytherin thing, but it had taken weeks for Harry to get any kind of sound from the blond during sex. He was silent, to a fault, and Harry loved that a simple motion like that could get a moan now. It was almost as if Draco trusted him more.

His lips found their mark and he mouthed at the bulge through Draco's boxers. Hands curled in his hair, already tugging and urging him closer, but Harry just let them. He loved being able to _feel_ how badly Draco wanted him. Finally, he hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband and eased the last barrier between them down to Draco's ankles.

"Don't stop now, lionheart." The nickname sent a shiver down his spine. Even now, it was so close to a pet name that Harry almost let himself hear some kind of endearment behind it. They weren't dating—far from it—and Draco didn't use sweet names like that but he liked the illusion.

"Wouldn't dream of it." By now, he knew which parts of Draco's body were most sensitive and which parts could make him scream. He curled one hand around the base of Draco's cock. One by one, his fingers tightened ever so slightly and gave an experimental pump, which earned a sigh from the blond. Draco was gripping the edge of the table, now, as if he knew what was coming.

Harry let his tongue flick out and wet the head. It was red, and angry, compared to the usual porcelain of Draco's skin but Harry loved it all the same. He was the only one who had ever been able to make the blond so emotional, and it made sense that the same rules applied to his cock. His tongue curled of its own accord and teased at Draco's foreskin while his hand gave another slow pump.

It took less than twenty seconds for Draco to get used to their new rhythm and relax. The blond was a control freak to say the least and he only ever relaxed so easily when he was confident he could anticipate and counter Harry's actions enough to keep himself from coming. Harry absolutely _loved_ to shatter that confidence.

In one easy swoop, he took the entirety of Draco's length down his throat and gagged around the tip. Draco grunted, clearly thrown off guard, and almost lost his grip on the table. He glared, but Harry quickly wiped that expression off his face when his hand danced lower to tease his balls. With one fingernail, he lightly traced mindless letters and patterns over the sensitive skin. Goosebumps popped up all over Draco's legs and Harry had to hold back a grin because he knew exactly what that meant. His plan was working.

He continued to bob, taking Draco's cock as long and as fast as he could, but he compensated with other things. One hand continued with the patterns, while the other slid even further back. Gently, he pressed a slick finger about two inches inside the blond and reached for his prostate. He found it easily, and pressed against it with every bob of his mouth until Draco was splayed out on the table and panting from the effort of holding back his orgasm. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen—he was the perfect image of everything Harry loved about him. Only _he_ could make the blond look so completely devastated with just a few simple touches.

"Harry…" He didn't need the warning, though, because he knew Draco's body well enough to recognize the signs. The blond was shaking, grabbing at the table as if that might be able to steady him, and his eyes had glazed over with lust a long time ago. Harry didn't take the warning and stop. Instead, he simply quickened his pace.

Draco came with a stuttered exhale and Harry wandlessly vanished the mess. They'd done this enough times that he'd mastered the spell, and he barely tasted the bitter liquid before it was gone. Slowly, he eased himself off his knees to lean over the blond, who was still spread and panting on the table. Draco reached for him and pulled him into a searing kiss, but it was all Harry could do not grab the blond by the hips and conjure a bed right then and there. They didn't have time, though, and they both knew that.

"You're bloody brilliant at that." Harry smirked, trying to seem smug, but the praise always hit him hard. Rather than risk letting Draco see any of that emotion, he buried his face in the blond's neck and left a hickey where his throat met his shoulder. It was bright red, but Draco didn't immediately heal it.

"How long do you think we have?" He didn't say it, but Harry heard the rest of the question.

"Not long enough to do what you're thinking of. Besides, if I don't get back soon Hermione will send a search party and we definitely don't want them to find us like this." Draco chuckled, slowly catching his breath, and let his palm run over the bulge in Harry's own pants.

"But you have a slight… problem." They truly didn't have time. That was the only thing that let Harry move away from the touch and tsk at the blond, who still looked absolutely _wrecked._ It was a gorgeous look on him.

"Make it up to me tomorrow?" Draco nodded, and just like that the spell was broken. They both dressed and quickly tried to look presentable. Harry rushed off to Gryffindor tower, already cursing himself for not bringing the invisibility cloak, and Draco departed not long after towards the dungeons. Their ties were straightened, their robes were un-rumpled, and their pants were definitely not on inside-out this time. They'd covered everything, and both felt confident to face their friends' questioning without a hint of guilt or suspicion in their faces.

Neither of them remembered the hickey, though.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews mean the world to me!


End file.
